


I Won't Give Up

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows Derek likes him. Derek denies it. Stiles refuses to give up, so he keeps trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ickletheficklepickle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ickletheficklepickle).



> Written for a prompt for ickletheficklepickle over on tumblr. My first time writing for someone else, so yay. Hope you enjoy it.

“Come _on_ , Derek!”  
  
Derek ignored the whine. It’s not going to happen.  
  
“Go home, Stiles.”  
  
“Derek! I’m not going --”  
  
“ _Go home_ , Stiles,” Derek growls, his Alpha eyes flaring. Stiles pouted and stepped backwards, out of the door frame. Derek huffed. He closed the door and his eyes, keeping his hand on the door. He listened for Stiles’ departing footsteps. There was nothing for a few minutes before he finally heard them going down the porch steps. He heard the door of the Jeep open.   
  
“I’m not giving up!” Stiles shouted before slamming the door shut and driving away.  
  
 _God damn it._ Stiles was going to be the death of him, one way or another. Derek laid his forehead on the door and groaned.   
  
Stiles’ attraction to him was old news. Stiles did not know how to hide that, the arousal rolled off him every time he saw Derek. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was, Derek liked him as well.   
  
_Why? He’s so... annoying._ Derek tried to convince himself he wasn’t, but he was. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t deny that. Stiles was extremely annoying, but that was only a ~~gigantic~~ small part of his personality. Stiles was also smart, caring, passionate, protective, funny, and... _cute_.   
  
Ugh. Derek did not like using that word. Cute is something you describe animals with. Not people. Except Stiles. Stiles was cute but he was also handsome. His personality made it impossible to not like him. Stiles was adorable. Derek wanted to grab him and --  
  
No. Stop it.  
  
No. This isn’t going to happen. Stiles is too young. Derek is too damaged. Not happening.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
The pack meeting was over. Jackson and Danny had just left and since Isaac lived nearby, he went with them. Scott and Allison were cooing all over each other, their eyes engaging in a romp.   
  
“Ugh, would you guys get a damn room?” Lydia groaned. “You guys smell disgusting.”   
  
Scott went beet-red and Allison giggled. She got up, grabbed Scott’s hand and led Scott out of the house, grinning seductively. Scott sheepishly waved goodbye to the rest of the pack and left with a starstruck smile.    
  
“They’re supposed to be my ride,” Erica said, “but there’s no way I’m going to get in their car. Ugh.”   
  
“I’ll drive you home,” Boyd offered.    
  
“Excellent, thank you, my savior!”    
  
Derek rolled his eyes. “You two should leave too,” he said to Stiles and Lydia. He was afraid Lydia would join Erica and Boyd and leave Stiles alone with Derek, so he decided to kick them out as well.    
  
Lydia nodded. “Well, are you going to offer me a ride?”   
  
“Uhh... want a ride?”   
  
“Yes, Stiles, I do,” Lydia smiled smugly. She held out her arm at Stiles, and waited. Stiles jumped out of his seat and took it, leading her to the door, Erica and Boyd following behind.    
  
“Bye, Derek,” Stiles said. Derek just nodded. After the front door closed, Derek got up and headed for the kitchen but something caught his eye. Stiles had left his jacket behind. Derek thought about picking it up and tossing it out the door so Stiles could come pick it up, but decided against it.    
  
If he couldn’t have Stiles, he’d at least treat himself with his scent.   
  
“Oh hold on, Lydia, I forgot my jacket.”   
  
Damn it.   
  
Stiles swung open the door and said, “Sorry, forgot my jacket.” He picked up his jacket, put it on, and fumbled through his pockets. He pulled out a piece of paper then looked at Derek. Derek was staring at him with a stoic look. Stiles smiled nervously and set the folded paper down on the table and practically destroyed the remains of the house in his haste to leave.    
  
Derek stared at the paper. He made no move toward the paper until long after the sound of the Jeep’s engine faded away. Slowly, he moved toward the paper and picked it up. He unfolded it.   
  
_I really like you, Derek. I get the feeling you like me too. I really hope I’m not wrong, but I’m pretty sure I’m not. I don’t know why you won’t admit it. One day, you will, though._   
  
Derek growled. The bastard left his jacket behind on purpose, he knew. He massaged his forehead, sighing. This note didn’t matter. It’s never going to happen.   
  
That didn’t stop him from sniffing the note deeply, basking in Stiles’ scent. That didn’t stop him from folding it carefully and placing it in his drawer.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
That was only the first note. Of many. The second one had no words, only a heart with their initials scribbled inside it. It was incredibly cheesy.    
  
Derek loved it. He shouldn’t, he knew, but he did.    
  
The fifth was actually a rather impressive drawing -- he didn’t know Stiles had artistic ability. It was of a boy riding a big wolf, with his arm raised up high, and the words above them said, “Stiles and his Sourwolf.”   
  
Derek stared at the last word. Then at the drawing. He burst out laughing, shaking his head.    
  
This boy was going to be the death of him.   
  
He added it to the pile in the drawer.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
“So, have you been getting my notes?”  
  
“That’s a stupid question. You know I have.”  
  
Stiles grinned. “What do you think?”   
  
Derek glared at him. “I burned them all. I told you, it’s not going to happen.”  
  
Stiles pouted. _He’s got to stop making that face, damn it._ “I’m not giving up. I know you like me too.”  
  
Derek stepped back from the jeep and gave him a short wave. Stiles smiled and turned the engine on and left. Once the Jeep disappeared from view, Derek exhaled and his shoulders relaxed.  
  
“Fucking hell,” he muttered.  
  
Derek went back inside the house and froze. There was yet another note. Damn it. How did Stiles sneak that one by him without him noticing? He grabbed it and unfolded it. It was long and entirely written by hand.  
  
 _Reasons why I like you:_

  1. _Your abs._
  2. _Your eyes are beautiful. I can’t even describe them. I don’t know what color they are. All I know is, every time I look into your eyes, I lose myself. I fall into you._
  3. _You won’t let anyone get close to you, but it’s not because you’re an asshole. It’s because you’re afraid. You don’t want to get hurt again. I promise you, I won’t hurt you._
  4. _Your fucking abs._
  5. _Even though Scott is an idiot, you tried to protect him. You tried to get him to see how dangerous the Argents are. You tried to teach him how to control his wolf, even though you had no reason to help him._
  6. _You gave Isaac an opportunity to break out of his shell. You gave him a reason to live. You gave him an opportunity to start living again._
  7. _You’re a werewolf. That's seriously awesome._
  8. _You protected me when Isaac went after me at the station. That was hot._
  9. _I don’t give up. The more you push me away, the more I want you. The more I need you. I can see it in your eyes too, you need me too._
  10. _I’m not saying I’m into S &M or anything like that, but I kind of like it when you push me against a wall. Obviously you know that, because you can smell me. It’s the closest to each other we get, and every time you do it, I hope you’ll kiss me too. Maybe one day, you will. _
  11. _This may not make sense, but I want to take care of you._
  12. _Most of all, I like you because... I think I’m falling in love with you._



_ There’s more, but I’m saving those for later. _

  
Derek’s knees gave away and he sat down on a chair. He closed his eyes and his forehead scrunched up. He placed his elbows on the table then rubbed his thumbs around his eyebrows and sighed.    
  
_Fuck. This is getting a little too far. I can’t do this._   
  
The pile in his drawer grew.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
The next morning, Derek found a DVD on his table, atop a portable DVD player. That was not there before. He glared at the message scribbled on top of it, _For Derek._ Stiles’ handwriting. He sniffed the air. His scent still lingered, maybe a few hours old.   
  
How the hell did Stiles manage to drop that off during the middle of the night without Derek noticing?    
  
Derek scowled. He pulled it open, turned it on, popped in the DVD and hit play.   
  
Stiles’ face appeared and he was fumbling with the camera, mumbling to himself.   
  
“Okay, it’s on now, okay,” Stiles said as he stepped backwards and sat down on his bed.   
  
“So, Derek. Hey!” Stiles waved. “I figured, since you’ve been burning my notes, I might as well make them this way. So you can’t burn them.”   
  
_I can just snap the DVD in half, you idiot,_ Derek thought.   
  
“Anyway. I guess I just wanted to say that I understand why you won’t do anything with me. I mean, I’m not as good looking as you, Jackson, or Danny. Or even Scott. I don’t know how to shut up. I do stupid things that piss you off. I’m too young. Et cetera.”   
  
Derek gaped at the ‘et cetera’ -- did he really just say that?   
  
“I’m not the best catch in the ocean, I know that. Neither are you, to be honest. But that doesn’t matter to me. You may not be the best fish in the ocean,” Stiles said as Derek rolled his eyes at the fish-in-the-ocean pun usage continued. “But you’re the fish for me. I understand you. You’re perfect for me. I don’t care if I can do better, I don’t want to. I want you.   
  
“I guess I’m just asking for a chance here?” Stiles shrugged. “I really like you, and... I don’t know if you read the note I left last night or if you just burnt it, but... I think I’m falling in love with you. The part that sucks the most about all this is that you haven’t _rejected_ me. You keep saying it’s not going to happen, but I can see it in your eyes. You want it to happen. You’re just being stupid, Derek.”   
  
Derek narrowed his eyes.   
  
“I think I do know why you’re being so stubborn, but I can’t say for sure. I think you’re afraid of being hurt again. You’re afraid if you let someone in your life that they’ll leave you. Again. Like everything else in your life has.    
  
“Derek, I get it. I was devastated when my Mom died. My Dad is the Sheriff, so he could die at any moment because some idiot wanted to shoot around the place or something. I’m afraid too. But I can’t just lock myself away from the world, that’s not a healthy way to live. You can’t do that too. You need to let someone in.   
  
“I’m hoping that someone will be me, but even if it’s not... I hope you do let someone in. Because it hurts me to see you in pain. I want you to be happy, because that smile I saw at the station...” Stiles trailed off, smiling at the memory. He blinked a few times then shook his head and resumed, “It’s a beautiful smile that shouldn’t be hidden. I nearly jumped you that moment, to be honest,” Stiles laughed.   
  
“Okay, I guess I’ve gone on long enough. Just think about it, Derek?”   
  
Stiles got up and fumbled at the camera until the video froze, the last image consisting of half of Stiles’ face, with a close up on his eye. Derek stared at it.    
  
_Fucking damn it. What do I do now?_   
  
Derek hit eject and put the DVD back into its case. He went upstairs into his bedroom and pulled open the drawer. He placed the DVD on top of the stack of notes/letters/drawings/whatever else Stiles made for him.    
  
Derek took a few minutes to look at the pile. There were a lot of notes, but he had a sinking feeling the DVDs were going to pile up quickly. He closed the drawer and collapsed onto his bed.   
  
_How the hell do I handle this? I don’t want to hurt him, but I can’t deal with this anymore._   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Stiles was getting more and more aggressive in his... courting, for lack of a better word. He didn’t even try to hide the DVDs as he dropped them off anymore. He’d just put it on the table before he left, even if the other packmates were still there. Some of them cast suspicious looks upon Derek, but Derek refused to react. He refused to take the DVDs away from the table until after they all had left.    
  
He had to act like he didn’t care. No choice otherwise.   
  
Some of the messages Stiles recorded told of his memories with his parents. Some told of his future plans, what he wanted to do. There were two versions of that -- one with Derek and one without. He preferred the former. So did Stiles.   
  
Derek’s favorite one had to be the one where Stiles described in explicit detail what he wanted Derek to do to him. He was obviously drunk in the video, and he dropped it off at Derek’s place at 2 in the morning, slurring, “I just wanted to get this to you before my liquid courage ran out.”   
  
Derek drove him back home that night not complaining when Stiles draped himself all over him.   
  
He may or may not have jerked off to that video. Multiple times.   
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Derek was angry, upset, but most of all, worried. Their pack meeting had started hours ago, and Stiles never showed up. Scott tried calling him, but they all went to voice mail. They went ahead and had their meeting, but it was much shorter than usual. Derek demanded for the pack to find out where Stiles was and to tell him to see Derek, because he wanted an explanation.  
  
A few hours, Derek heard Stiles’ jeep approach the house. He was outside waiting when Stiles arrived, his eyes flashing the crimson of the Alpha.   
  
“I’m sorry!” Stiles shouted from inside the Jeep. Derek walked up to the door and glared at him. “Mr. Harris really hates me, he kept me nearly all night in detention,” Stiles said as he shifted into park.  
  
“What did you do?” Derek growled.  
  
“I may have fallen asleep in his class?”  
  
Derek groaned, rolling his eyes slightly. “What, didn’t get enough sleep last night?”  
  
Stiles shrugged. “More like I didn’t get any.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Stiles looked away from Derek. He pulled open the glove compartment and took out a DVD. He handed it over to Derek and said, “I was making this.”  
  
Derek slowly took it from Stiles’ hand. “Why won’t you give up?”  
  
Stiles smiled. “I’ve already told you why plenty of times. How was the meeting?”  
  
“It was fine. Go home.”  
  
Stiles frowned. “Derek --”  
  
“Go home.”  
  
Stiles sighed and shifted to drive. He took another look at Derek just before he left. Derek gave him a slight smile that brightened Stiles’ spirits. As the headlights faded, Derek thumped his own forehead.  
  
“You’re a moron,” Derek muttered. He went inside and went straight for the portable DVD player and popped in the DVD. He hit play.  
  
The video began with a close up of Stiles, as usual, as he turned it on. He stepped backwards and sat on his bed and pulled out a guitar from the other side of the bed and settled it on his lap.  
  
“Derek Hale, this song goes to you.”   
  
Derek froze.  
  
Stiles closed his eyes and started humming and strumming. Derek was taken aback by how well Stiles was playing the guitar. Just how many hidden talents did he have?  
  
 _ “When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?”  
  
_ Apparently, Stiles had another one. That voice was fucking amazing.  
  
 _ “I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up”  
  
_ Derek flashed back to one of his favorite memories. He was maybe seven years old, sitting on the floor with Laura, watching his father sing to his mother. He would sing her so many different songs, every one of them about his love for her.  
  
 _ “And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find”  
  
_ Derek’s eyes watered. Nobody had ever sang for him. His parents always sang to each other. Sometimes his mother would sing for him and Laura, but they were songs for children. Not this kind.  
  
 _ “'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up”  
  
_ Derek once asked his mother why his father sang to her. She said, “When you fall in love with someone, you will do strange things for them.”  
  
“Why is singing strange?” Laura asked.  
  
“It’s a different kind of strange, Laura,” she replied. “When your father sings to me, I listen to his voice. I can hear his love. He sings to my soul, not to me. It’s a wonderful kind of strange.”  
  
 _ “I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got   
Yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend   
At least we did intend for us to work   
We didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am”  
  
_ A tear or two fell down Derek’s cheeks. The words Stiles sang pierced his heart, dug in deep, and refused to leave.   
  
_ “I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.”  
  
_ Derek heard the words, but he also listened for Stiles’ intent. He listened to the tone of his voice. He watched Stiles’ facial expressions as he sang, his eyebrows raising and lowering, the smile of his eyes even though they remained shut the entire time.   
  
_ “I won't give up on us,  
God knows I'm tough enough,   
We've got a lot to learn,   
God knows we're worth it,”  
  
_ “If you ever find someone who can speak to your soul,” Derek’s mother had said, “never let them go. They’re very special people. Promise me that.”  
  
 _ “I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
  
“I won’t give up  
I won’t give up  
I won’t give up”  
  
_ Stiles ended the song like a rock star, swinging his strumming arm up high and smiling.   
  
“Well, I hope you liked that, Derek.”  
  
Derek punched the rewind button and played the song again. And again. And again, again, again. After playing it for the twelfth time, he decided he needed to hear Stiles sing it in person.  
  


\-----------------------------------

  
Stiles jerked off the chair and crashed onto the ground when Derek slammed open the window and barged in.  
  
“Jesus, Derek, what the -- what’s wrong? Derek?”  
  
Derek’s eyes were puffed red.  
  
“Derek, have you been crying? What’s wrong? What happened?”  
  
Derek looked around the room, saw the guitar, and went straight for it. He picked it up and shoved it into Stiles’ arms.  
  
“Sing it, please.”  
  
“What? Derek, tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“Just sing it, please.”  
  
“Um, okay.” Stiles said, getting up and sitting on his bed. Derek sat down on the floor, leaning back against the wall and watched him. Stiles felt uneasy, so he closed his eyes and exhaled. He began strumming. Then, he sang.  
  
 _ “When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?”  
  
_ Derek had his eyes closed and he strained with his entire might, listening to every word.  
  
 _ “I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up”  
  
_ Derek felt his wolf stir more and more with every word that came out of Stiles’ mouth. He squeezed his eyelids, reveling in the sound. _He’s our mate,_ the wolf whispered. Derek’s eyes flew open and he gasped. What?   
  
_ “And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find"  
  
_ Derek's wolf growled. Derek wondered if his mother meant the wolf when she said soul. Is Stiles singing to his wolf? No, at least, not to just his wolf. To his wolf _and_ to his soul.  
  
 _ “'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up”  
  
_ _Yes, he_ is _our mate,_ Derek realized. He sprang to his feet and grabbed Stiles’ guitar and tossed it aside.  
  
“Hey! Be careful, that’s --”  
  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ face and pressed his mouth against his. Stiles’ eyes grew wide and for a second, he resisted. Only for a second, though.  
  
Derek pushed Stiles flat on the bed, their mouths still attached. Derek’s tongue broke through Stiles’ lips and licked at his teeth, inviting his tongue to meet him. Stiles’ tongue darted forward and the two tongues rubbed against each other, becoming one.  
  
Finally, Stiles pushed Derek’s shoulders until their mouths separated.  
  
“What the hell, Derek?”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I’m so sorry. I love you,” Derek whispered, kissing him again. Stiles moaned but said, “Awesome, but what the hell? You’ve got to explain.”  
  
“Later,” Derek said, biting and pulling Stiles’ lower lip. Stiles’ head rose slightly then dropped when Derek released.   
  
“No, tell me now. Why have you been crying? Why are you doing this all of the sudden? I’m not complaining, definitely not, but I deserve to know why.”  
  
Derek sighed. “You sang to me. Not to me, but to my soul.”  
  
“Uhh, I did? I was just singing.”  
  
“No, you weren’t. That’s not just singing. My mom told me if someone ever sang like that to me, that I should hang onto that person tight and never let go. My wolf agrees.”  
  
“Your wolf agrees? What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“You’re my mate,” Derek whispered. “It’s you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier. I love you, and you’re perfect for me too. You’re perfect the way you are.”  
  
“ _Mate?_ Oh.”  
  
“No more talking,” Derek demanded, pulling back up and taking his shirt off. He grabbed Stiles’ shirt and tore it off him. Stiles flopped back on the bed, frozen.   
  
“What are we doing --”  
  
“No. More. Talking.”  
  
Derek pressed his body tightly against Stiles’, burying his nose into Stiles’ neck, growling. His stubble scratched Stiles’ neck and Stiles said, “That shouldn’t turn me on, nope, it shouldn’t. Oh fuck.”  
  
Derek raked his teeth across Stiles’ neck. He bit down _hard_ and ground his hips against Stiles’ at the same time. Stiles moaned and his hands scraped down Derek’s back, leaving deep red streaks that stood out against Derek’s tan.  
  
“Oh fuck, Derek, finally. Fuck yes,” Stiles whispered as Derek sucked on the bite mark, his hand rubbing through Stiles’ hair, pushing him closer to Derek, if that was even possible. Derek detached himself from Stiles’ neck and gave him another kiss before exploring the rest of his body. Stiles’ hands massaged Derek’s scalp as Derek sucked on his nipples, biting lightly.  
  
“Damn it, Derek, fuck. Don’t stop.”  
  
Derek licked and kissed his belly button, tonguing the trail that led down under his shorts, where he was rock hard. Stiles pushed Derek’s head down and bucked his hips up, his cock grazing Derek’s chin through his shorts.  
  
“Fuck shit goddamn,” Stiles moaned. Derek was about to pull his shorts down, but he froze.  
  
“What? Why did you stop?” Stiles cried.  
  
“Your father. He just got home.”  
  
“No no no, don’t do this to me, not now! God damn it, fuck you universe. Just fuck you.”  
  
Derek grinned. “It’s fine, we’ve got plenty of time to do this.”  
  
“I don’t care! Fuck!”  
  
“Turn off the lights, quick. Because I’m not going anywhere tonight.”   
  
The lights were all off within five seconds. Derek took off his jeans and shoes and climbed into Stiles’ bed, with just his boxers on now. “Come here,” he whispered.  
  
Stiles tossed his shorts and jumped in.   
  
“Stay very quiet, your father shouldn’t disturb us if he thinks you’re sleeping.”  
  
Stiles nodded. Derek pulled Stiles close, his back to Derek’s chest. His arm was wrapped around Stiles’ chest, and Stiles could feel Derek’s hot breath on his neck.  
  
“Stiles? You still up?”  
  
They both froze. The door opened and Stiles let out a very quiet whimper.   
  
“Oh, guess not. Good night, Stiles.”  
  
The door swung shut. Derek heard the Sheriff’s footsteps depart.   
  
“How long do we have to wait before we can fuck?” Stiles whispered.  
  
“We’re not going to fuck tonight.”  
  
“Come on! Pleaaaaassseeeeee,” Stiles begged.  
  
“No, Stiles. When we fuck for the first time, I intend for both of us to be extremely loud. That’s not going to happen tonight.”  
  
“Oh, okay. That sounds good,” Stiles smiled.   
  
Derek pressed his groin against Stiles’ ass and kissed his neck. Stiles pushed back with his ass and shifted around Derek’s cock, panting hard.  
  
“Stop doing that,” Derek growled.  
  
“Make me,” Stiles replied, grinning.   
  
The hand Derek had around Stiles’ chest crept down and snuck under Stiles’ boxers and grabbed his cock. Stiles stopped.  
  
“That’s better,” Derek growled. “Go to sleep. We’ll finish this tomorrow.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek and snuggled himself against Stiles’ neck. Stiles was still wide awake, considering he had finally gotten what he wanted. He reached down to his groin and wrapped his hand around Derek’s hand and pulled it up to his chest, hugging it tightly. Derek held Stiles tightly and whispered, “I’m never letting you go.”  
  
“You better not,” Stiles said, closing his eyes. It took a while, but Stiles finally fell asleep. Derek smiled.   
  
_You were right, Mom. He is special._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned in the story is "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. The title of this work derives from it.


End file.
